The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center Pharmacy Shared Resource provides comprehensive pharmacy and nursing services in support of approximately 100 active cancer clinical trials. It provides procurement, storage, and accountability of investigational agents. In addition, administration of cytotoxic chemotherapy, growth factors, immunomodulatory agents, antiemetics, and supportive care medication is provided. Special expertise with both investigational and commercially available cancer therapeutic agents resides in the Cancer Center Pharmacy Shared Resource, ensuring a uniformly high standard of safe and accurate treatment for all Mayo Clinic cancer patients.